Indoor and outdoor grills typically have a grate for supporting food to be grilled above a heat source. When larger food items such as fowl are placed on a grill, it can be difficult to cook the item evenly and to keep the item moist. Also, if other food items are to be roasted with the fowl, each item must be placed individually on the grate and rotated during roasting to prevent burning. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.